Talk:Orochimaru
Revival...? I didin't understand very well that thing about "revival"...Orochimaru "injects" some part of his consciousness into the ones he bites with his juinjutsu and then that "piece of his mind" takes his form with the flesh of the host ?-- (talk) 23:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You know as much as we do ... likely Voldemort style--Elveonora (talk) 23:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) just random question At least in the anime (I don't remember it in the manga) when Oro was about to suck Sasuke's neck to give him the Curse Mark, his face appeared all fucked up, any idea as of why?--Elveonora (talk) 21:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) When he was still posing as Shiore and his face-mask was ruined?--'NinjaSheik' 21:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) like this and this--Elveonora (talk) 22:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I don't really remember the fight all too well, but wasn't those images just part of something Sasuke imagined. Or was it in one of his dreams? Don't remember.--'NinjaSheik' 22:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) It appeared a second before Sasuke's neck got bitten by Oro--Elveonora (talk) 22:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Then it has to be his imagination in middle of fear, seeing as Oro as a real demon coming after him. Probably added in the anime for dramatic effect, if you ask me.--'NinjaSheik' 22:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) It's exactly for that reason Sheik. The face seems modelled after an oni as well (I don't know if you guys follow Avatar) but a yokai that is said to steal the faces of people. Nothing more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense, thanks for answer.--Elveonora (talk) 14:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) His height? Sorry, but why is orochimaru's height decreased? in part 1 it's 179,4 cm and in part 2 it's decreased to 172 cm? are you sure it's not wrong? it's really strange that someone's height is shortened... eh, sorry. the weight too? virgo dandela -- (talk) 12:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :They would've changed because he switched bodies at the end of part 1. TricksterKing (talk) 13:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The creepy chick body was taller that the guy body.--Elveonora (talk) 13:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) sealed by totsuka... Some articles (Kusanagi Sword included) state that Orochimaru had been sealed by Itachi before being revived by Sasuke. That's incorrect, he had escaped such fate and got burnt by Amaterasu.--Elveonora (talk) 16:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Which is speculation. We know he got stabbed by sealing sword. We don't know what the hell that snake was. It could be as you said, it could be foreshadowing that there was a way he could be brought back. We don't know anything about the snake. We do know what Itachi's sword can do.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::When it comes to Orochimaru's life it's all up in the air. It is in fact true that we have no idea what those snakes would have gone on to do, but people speculate that he would have been revived through one of them which is not unbelievable, still, as it is now, he was sealed by the sword.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Speculation is saying he got sealed, as later manga chapters and logic disprove such. There would be no reason to draw panels with snakes escaping and getting killed if it were just random/generic snakes/summons. It was obviously Orochimaru escaping the sealing, for further detail http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Elveonora#Re:_Kusanagi_-_Oro_edit and http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheUltimate3#Kusanagi_-_Oro_edit --Elveonora (talk) 17:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC)